chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Awards
Awards are achievements obtained by performing a certain task while playing. They do not serve any useful function in-game, but you can upload your career (including the Awards) and show them off on the leaderboards. They appear in every Chicken Invaders game starting from Revenge of the Yolk (added in 0.40BETA). In Cluck of the Dark Side the awards are separated between each Skill, while in every other game they don't depent on Skill. Award List Medal of Annihilation Difficulty: Easy Perform a multi-kill of 40 or more enemies. Arguably one of the easiest awards. Distinguished Green Greed Cross Difficulty: Easy Collect atleast 90% of Coins in a single wave (in the episodes) or mission (in Universe). Meritorious Marksmanship Award Difficulty: Medium Have atleast 90% shot accuracy in a single wave (percent of your shots that hit enemies). It's easier to get with more focused Weapons, for example it's easier to do this with the Neutron Gun than it is with the Ion Blaster. Medal of Great Appetite Achievement Difficulty: Easy Collect atleast 90% of Food in a single wave. This award is also very easy to obtain. Chicken Hunter Medal of Excellence Difficulty: Medium Kill atleast 90% of Chickens in a single chapter. Hard-Boiled Certificate of Merit Difficulty: Medium Don't die in a single chapter. Recognition Medal of Self-Resistant Difficulty: Easy Don't use any Missile in a single chapter. Conspicious "No Help" Commendation Note: This medal didn't appear in Revenge of the Yolk. It was added in 0.30BETA. Difficulty: Easy Don't use Satellites in a single chapter. Honourable "Either Brave or Stupid" Award Difficulty: Medium (depends) Don't collect any power-up in a single chapter (including Atomic Powerups and Presents). Only possible to obtain if you go for it. You should only do that once you have enough firepower, which should happen by the fifth chapter. Superior Budget Thriftness Commendation Medal Difficulty: Hard Complete a mission without using any Missiles. Outstanding 'One Man Army' Medal Note: This medal didn't appear in Revenge of the Yolk. It was added in 0.30BETA. Difficulty: Hard Complete a mission without using any Satellites, though you're still allowed to dock them to your spaceship. Greatest Chicken Hunter of All Time Award Difficulty: (depends) Complete a mission without dying (losing a life) once. Difficulty ranges from easy to the hardest in the game, depending on the amount of waves in a mission. Campaign Trophy Difficulty: (depends) Complete a mission. There are three types of it: the bronze one (which used to be called Rookie Hero Campaign Trophy) awarded by completing a mission on Rookie, the silver one (which used to be called Veteran Chicken Hunter Campaign Trophy) on Veteran, and the golden one (which used to be called "I Eat Chickens For Breakfast!" Campaign Trophy) on Superstar Hero. In Universe, only the bronze trophy is awarded, regardless of Skill. Gallery CI3Awards.png|The awards menu in Revenge of the Yolk. The satellite-related awards are missing here. CI4Awards.png|The awards menu in Ultimate Omelette. CI5AwardsMenu.png|The main awards menu in Cluck of the Dark Side. As you can see here, awards are now divided between difficulty levels. CI5Awards.png|The awards menu in Cluck of the Dark Side. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Chicken Invaders Universe